As a film for packaging, e.g., food, medical products, or industrial products, a moisture-proof film has been known, in which a moisture-proof part made of, e.g., silicon oxide or aluminum oxide is formed on a film body made of resin. In recent years, increasing attention has been drawn to the moisture-proof film used for other purposes such as a support base of an electronic device, e.g., liquid crystal display devices, organic EL devices, solar batteries, and touch panels.
Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration of a moisture-proof film in which a stack of an inorganic oxide layer and a silicon oxycarbonitride layer is provided on at least one of surfaces of a base film, and also discloses that excellent moisture-heat resistance can be obtained by such a configuration.